


For a Good Time, Call...Eren

by twerkteamlevi



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Also expect smut, Because come on, Eren runs a sex line, M/M, Mikasa x Annie is mentioned like, maybe twice, once - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkteamlevi/pseuds/twerkteamlevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VERY Loosely based off the movie, For a Good time, Call... Eren runs a phone sex line, and Levi calls because he is desperate. He calls (almost) every night at exactly 10:00pm from then on out. And somehow, somewhere along the lines, they decide to meet in person.<br/>P.S: SLOW BUILD<br/>(multi-chapter!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eren loved his job. Genuinely loved it.  
He couldn't help it. He was just...good at it. For whatever reason, he was good at talking dirty.  
Even though the farthest he had ever gone with anyone was kissing, he had phone sex with strangers nearly every night. Correction-every day.  
Tonight was a slow night for him. He had only had a few calls that day-all of which being creepy old businessman trying to get off on their lunch break-as per usual.  
It was 9:53, and Eren was up late trying to finish a few chapters for a story he was working on. He got up from his bed slowly, stretching out his limbs as he walked from the living room couch into his kitchen to make himself a cup of ramen.  
He leaned against his counter, tipping his head back as he waited for it to finish heating in the microwave.  
Eren let out a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest as he thought about how he was even going to finish this chapter, let alone the whole story-  
His thoughts were cut off abruptly as the timer on the microwave went off. The brunette was able to finish the cup within a few minutes, running back to his couch and throwing himself on it with a soft laugh.  
What the hell am I laughing at? God, I'm going insane-  
Eren's thoughts were cut off as his phone rang.  
It was an unknown number. Probably another caller. Maybe some old dude trying to get off in a hotel room on a business trip.  
He clicked accept, putting the phone up to his ear. He started his calls as he always did, requiring confirmation of payment beforehand. Even though he charged by the minute.  
Something about the caller's voice got to him, though. It made his heart stutter and his stomach fill with butterflies.  
What the fuck? I'm not a teenager.  
He rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair as he talked to the male on the other end of the line.  
"What's your name, sweet thing?" Eren purred.  
The voice hesitated for a moment before muttering in response, "...Levi."  
"Hm...Levi," Eren replied flirtatiously, "I like the sound of that."  
"So do I," he replied, voice barely distinguishable.  
He's so quiet. This is gonna be a while.  
He settled back into his couch, biting his lip. He could make this fun. More fun than usual, that is.  
"W-what...should I call you?" Levi stuttered.  
He hesitated a moment. He didn't usually tell people his real name, but for some reason his voice didn't agree with his mind.  
"Eren."  
He nearly groaned,  
I'm such an idiot. What has gotten int-  
"Eren...sounds German," Levi replied, voice barely above a whisper.  
He rolled his eyes, letting out a small giggle, before answering in a slightly sassy tone, "And yours sounds French. What's your point?"  
"I don't really have one. I just like it."  
"I'd hope so. I'd love to hear you say it more, though."  
"I...uhm..."  
This is gonna be a fun one.  
"I wanna hear you say it...Levi."  
"Well you saying mine is kind of distracting," he responded.  
"Hm? Why's that?"  
"I...like hearing you say it. It...makes my heart race."  
"Yeah? Can I say it when you touch me?"  
The stutter he got in response made him smile. He could tell the other man was blushing furiously.  
Eren was surprised they had been talking for this long and they hadn't even done anything yet.  
"Do...you want me to?" He could hear Levi gulp audibly.  
Why is he getting to me? I actually want to...  
"Yes, please," he drawled, biting his lip as he ran his hand down his side.  
"That's not fair..."  
"What isn't?"  
"You...begging...like that. It's making me..." His voice trailed off.  
"Making you what? Are you hard because I'm begging for you? Well, I can do that a lot more if you'd like," the soft gasp on the other end of the phone urged him on, "Then tell me what you want to do to me. Please, Levi."  
The other male groaned in response, "I...I want to tease you. Make you scream and moan and beg for me. I want to torture you, denying you exactly what you want. And only when you're writhing and crying out for me will I give it to you."  
Eren had actually began palming himself through his jeans. Usually he would fake it. His moaning just a way of getting his customers off. But usually it was about them. Levi was making this about him. Something he had never had before.  
"Levi, yes, please don't stop."  
He heard Levi chuckle, "As long as you keep making those lovely little noises, Eren."  
"When did you get so feisty?"  
"Exactly when you started being so submissive."  
"I can't help it. I like hearing you tell me what you're gonna do to me."  
He heard Levi groan, causing him to smile.  
"Let me hear you, please," Eren begged.  
"Ngh...fuck...I...I want to watch you touch yourself. I want to suck you dry and devour you whole," he heard Eren groan and mutter a few 'Dont stop's and, 'Keep going's.  
"Yes. I want to touch myself for you. Ah...Levi...tell me what you want me to do."  
Levi's panting breaths caused him to palm himself through his pants harder.  
Dear God, I'm so hard and-  
"Let me hear you get off, Eren. Now."  
The tone of Levi's voice had him groaning and pulling his jeans and boxers off in one motion.  
He began stroking himself, "Yes, Levi. Oh, please."  
"I want you to finger yourself for me."  
"Yes...keep saying my name, ahh-" Eren circled a finger around his entrance.  
"Maybe if you ask nicely," he heard his voice lower, almost a growl now.  
And he liked it.  
"P-please, Levi. Please keep saying my name. I'm touching myself just for you."  
Eren heard him groan, making his own erection a bit harder as he slid his finger in.  
God, his voice is perfect.  
"You're so good, Eren. Those noises you're making. Your submissiveness. Your pleading."  
"Nggh, Levi. Keep going."  
"Add another finger. I want to hear you come apart."  
The brunette complied, slipping another finger in next to his first one.  
"Let me hear you. How does it feel, Eren? Knowing that touching yourself is getting me off? And my my voice is making you weak?"  
"A-ahh, it feels...amazing. Let me have more."  
Levi bit his lip, sighing as he stroked himself slowly,  
God, this kid was driving him mad.  
"What? You want another? You are such a greedy little boy, aren't you?" He whispered softly, causing Eren to immediately slide another finger in.  
"I'm greedy for you. I want...ngh..."  
"Tell me, Eren," his hand sped up slightly.  
"I want you to make me scream your name as you fist me," Eren groaned in response.  
"Fuck...you're so naughty..."  
"Can't I, please? I want to be good for you," his voice was as sweet as sugar. It was going to kill Levi.  
"Fuck, yes. Let me hear you scream my name, Eren."  
Eren began fisting himself, the pain no longer bothering him. He wasn't sure how he was managing, with his eyes watering. He just wanted to hear Levi come. He needed to.  
"Levi...Levi, Levi, oh please Levi..." He came within a few moments, muttering his name over and over again.  
"Fuck, Eren," he groaned loudly, coming with a shout of his name.  
It was quiet for several moments as they both calmed down and Eren settled back into his own thoughts.  
Please, tell me you'll call again.  
"If you want..." Levi muttered. Eren realized he had said that aloud.  
"I...um...I would like it if you did..."  
"Then I will," Levi reassured him, his voice now steady and firm.  
Eren let out a sigh (of relief?), as he slowly tucked himself back into his boxers and pants.  
"Eren...I just...can I ask you something?"  
"Anything," he honestly felt like he could tell Levi anything. Even if they were strangers-he had just had the best phone sex of his life, so he supposed it was allowed.  
"I just...want to make sure...I want to know...if...you...enjoyed it?" His voice was low, but different than before. More caring and curious than shy.  
Eren let out a small laugh, barely a breath, "Of course."  
"Really, though?" He sounded nervous.  
"Yeah. That's the most I've enjoyed it...well, ever," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I mean...I usually don't even...well, anyway."  
"Don't what?"  
"I don't usually actually get off."  
"Oh," Was Levi's response.  
"I usually just fake it...but uhm...I couldn't really...help it..."  
"Jesus fuck, Eren. Are you trying to make me hard again?"  
He giggled, shutting his laptop, surrounding him in darkness, "Would that be so bad?"  
"Eren."  
"Levi," he retaliated.  
"I would seriously love to hear you like that again tonight, but I'm not entirely sure I could handle it."  
"Why? You not game enough, old man?"  
"Oh, no, you did not just say what I think you said," he snapped. But Eren found it playful. He liked it.  
"I did. What're you gonna do about it?" He teased, a familiar feeling bubbling up in his stomach again.  
"Fine. Two can play at that game, brat."  
"Oh, no way did you just call me that," Eren nearly growled.  
"I did. And I'll gladly do it again. Unless of course, you admit I'm not old."  
Eren rolled his eyes, sighing sarcastically, "Fine, daddy. You aren't old."  
He heard Levi groan, "What? Break your back or something?"  
"No...that was just so hot," he moaned in response.  
"W-what?" Now it was his turn to be a stuttering mess.  
"That. What you just said. What you...called me..."  
Oh.  
"I don't know what you mean, daddy," he replied flirtatiously.  
"Stop that. Or else," he growled.  
"Or else what? What are you gonna do about it, hm?"  
"God damn, Eren..." Levi's voice trailed off.  
"Come on, daddy. I just want to be a good boy for you."  
Levi full out moaned in response, and Eren could tell he was touching himself again.  
"Is daddy touching himself again? Can I do it, too?" His heart was racing again.  
There it was. The desire to get off again. To fall apart at the sound of Levi's voice.  
"Fuck, yes of course you can," he muttered sweetly in response. "Just let me hear you."  
Eren reached back into his jeans and grabbed his cock in his hand quickly, "Oh, Levi. I want to make you feel good, let me make you feel good. Let me taste you...let me ride you, please, daddy."  
"You...you want to...ride me?" Levi panted between his words. His body was on fire as much as Eren's was.  
"Of course," he purred, "As long you...come inside."  
He heard Levi's breath hitch, and he couldn't help but touch himself more.  
"Fuck, Eren," he muttered on the other end of the line.  
"Please do," he giggled as he replied teasingly.  
"Nngh...Please, Eren. Let me hear you."  
"Mmn...Levi...Levi, you feel so good-ah"  
"Fuck...I can't...mnn."  
"Come for me," Eren begged happily. He loved how Levi said his name as he came. It sent his heart into a frenzy, his mind complete electricity as he himself came to the sound of Levi's voice.  
Levi took a deep breath, "So...can I call you again?"  
Eren smiled softly as he pulled a blanket over himself, "Course, sweet thing. Whenever you got the time-I'll make sure I'm open for you."  
He heard a breathy laugh, and it gave him butterflies-different than the ones before. These were giving him chills and made him want to kiss him. In a hopelessly romantic sort of way. Even if he hadn't ever met him before.  
"Then...is tomorrow at the same time ok?"  
The brunette smiled softly as he closed his eyes, "Definitely. I'd really like that..."  
Levi was smiling widely for some strange reason, but he kept his voice monotone, "Oi, Eren?"  
"Hm?"  
"I can't wait to make you scream my name again."  
Eren groaned, "Bye, Levi."  
"Night, brat."


	2. Oh my God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more smut for those kinky bastards who read this. Love you all!!!

"He sounds great, Eren," his friend replied sarcastically.  
"Listen, Mikasa," he shrugged as he slung his messenger bag back onto his shoulder.  
The two were at the mall, and Eren had just bought at least four pairs of skinny jeans. "He wasn't selfish-majority of them are."  
Mikasa stared at him with a blank gaze, sipping from her smoothie as they left the store, "What's your point?"  
"My point is, I actually enjoyed it."  
She choked on her drink for a moment, coughing until she could breathe clearly again.  
"You...jesus, Eren."  
Eren only felt comfortable talking to her in depth about his job for two reasons: one, she had been his best friend since preschool; and two, she was gay and really didn't mind hearing about his job at all.  
"I know. I was trying to tell you," he pulled his car keys from the outside pocket of his bag as they walked outside to his car.  
"Well, it's already nearly 8:00," she muttered uncaringly. "And you gotta drive me to the station."  
"I'll be fine," Eren shrugged, "twenty minutes there, and then twenty home. I'll have an hour to eat soooo-I'll be fine."  
"Unless there's traffic," she muttered under her breath.  
"What's that?"  
"Nothing, nothing. Just drive."

 

Eren's heart raced as he glanced at the clock on his dashboard- 9:35.  
And he still had twenty minutes til he got home.  
Why am I freaking out so much? He's just another customer.  
By the time the brunette was rushing through his door after had stumbling with getting his key into the lock-jesus, Eren, calm down-it was already five minutes until ten.  
By the time he rushed to his room, throwing his stuff down on his bed-  
9:56  
By the time he had kicked off his socks and shoes and put them away in the closet-  
9:57  
By the time he had dug his phone out of his bag-  
9:58  
Fuck, calm down, dumbass. He is just a customer, for christ's sake. Just keep it short, no stalling-  
9:59  
Just get it over with, and cut the call off. No flirting and-  
He glanced down at his phone-  
10:00  
Oh he's not calling oh my god does he not want to call, fuck. CALM DOWN!  
10:01  
And his phone rang. He recognized the first few digits, but hesitated a few moments before picking up and running through his normal routine of payment and rules(10 minute minimum, no threesomes, etc).  
Once he was done, it was silent for a moment before the other male finally spoke.  
"You...your voice is shaking, are you ok?" Levi stuttered out, voice lightly laced with worry.  
"I-I...I'm fine. Anyway-" Eren started.  
"Can...is it ok if we just talk?"  
The brunette hesitated, before gulping and replying, "It's...your time."  
He heard Levi clear his throat-  
Jesus, he's worse than I am.  
"I...just want to hear you talk...about yourself."  
"W...what do you mean?"  
"Just tell me...about you...what movies you like, what your hobbies are, your birthday...that kind of thing," his voice was barely audible, almost, but not nearly, a mutter.  
Eren rubbed the back of his neck-something he did whenever he was flustered-before finally replying, "I...like musicals, actually. And I like writing...and playing chess-"  
"You can play chess?" Levi gasped in mock surprise.  
"Pfft. Yes, I can. Anyway, as I was saying-I like dancing, too. I take a few classes, and uhm...well, I love my job. And my birthday-"  
"Let me guess, you're an Aries," Levi smirked.  
"Yeah, but how did you-" he began.   
"Demanding, ambitious, a little bit rowdy," he shrugged, surprisingly describing parts of his personality well.  
Eren stretched out on his bed, pouting, "Hmph. Well you should tell me about you. It's only fair."  
Levi laughed softly, rolling his eyes-even if Eren couldn't see-and answering, "Movies...I like a lot of romantic comedies," this made Eren snicker, "-tch, brat. Anyway, I like reading, a lot. And I like clothes. Specifically the fashion part of clothing. It fascinates me. It's also my job. And my birthday is December 25th."  
"So you're sagittarius?"  
"No, you nitwit. I'm a capricorn."  
"Hey! I'm not a nitwit..." Eren pouted again.   
Levi chuckled-that hearty laugh that gave Eren butterflies-  
"I love your laugh," he suddenly spoke aloud his thoughts.   
"I...uhm," the way that the compliment made Levi stumble over his words made Eren giggle. "T-t-thanks. But...your laugh is so much better."  
Eren flushed, trying to remain his snarky self, "You're such a child...speaking of...how old are you...?"   
He wasn't sure if his question would get a response, and Eren wasn't sure if he actually wanted to hear it.  
"How bout you tell me first?"   
The brunette giggled again, "Too young for you."  
"Please tell me you're not under 18."  
Eren full out laughed at his response, "No, you nark. I'm 21."  
"Oh thank god. I don't think I could survive in jail. And...nark? Really?"  
"You never answered me," the brunette kept him from changing the subject.  
"Tch. I was hoping you wouldn't notice, brat. Apparently not," he grumbled in response, "I'm...I'll be 30 this year."  
"Seriously?"  
"I know. Sorry, I shouldn't have told you. I'm way too old to even be-"  
"Holy shit, Levi. You're young compared to my other customers," Eren was genuinely surprised at how young he was.  
"Young?"  
"I usually get creepy old business men trying to get a quickie before their lunch break is over."  
"I did not need to know that," Levi groaned. He did not need that mental image in his head.  
Eren giggled again-  
How many times have I done that, dear god-  
Aren't I supposed to be keeping this short, straight to the point-  
"Eren," Levi said firmly, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
"Hm?" He did his best to focus on Levi once again.   
Whatever he wanted to do, he would do. He had to make him happy-correction- please the customer.  
"Are you alright? Shit, am I annoying you? Do you want me to go?"   
"No, no! You aren't annoying me. In fact, I like talking to you like this-I mean, other ways are great, too, but..." His voice trailed off.  
"Complete your sentences, brat. You aren't five years old. You do know how to form coherent sentences, don't you?"  
"Hmph. Course I do."  
"Then finish what you were gonna say."  
"I don't remember," he shrugged, genuinely not remembering where his train of thought was going in that moment.  
Levi proceeded to repeat the conversation -since they had started talking-back to him in surprising detail.  
"How did you remember all that?" Eren gasped.  
"I have an eidetic memory," he said flatly.  
"A ida-what?" His voice was all confusion, and no sass whatsoever.  
"Eidetic. It means I remember everything I see, hear...or ever experience, really."  
"Woah! That's so lucky. I wish I had one. It would definitely help for masturbating," Eren joked.  
He hadn't remembered Levi was actually a customer, and not one of his real friends.   
He hadn't remembered until Levi began stuttering and talking nervously.  
"I-I...that's not w-what I use it...for..." Levi said, burying his face in his pillow. His face was flushed absolutely red, and he felt so embarrassed.   
Eren giggled, "Well, you should. I would all the time! Just relive it over and over again...that must be fun, huh?"  
The other male muttered something Eren couldn't understand.  
Just assuming he said something about being embarrassed, he continued, "I would just remember yesterday over and over."  
"Eren," his voice was quiet again.  
"Leeeeeeviiii," he sang a little.  
"C-can you stop t-talking about it?" He finally stammered.  
"I guess. But I think we should do it again. That way you'll have more than one 'experience' to look back on and get off to."  
"Eren," he all but moaned.  
"Yes, Levi?" He replied in a flirty tone.  
"S-stop talking about i-it."  
"Why? Because it's getting you all hot and bothered? Because your dick twitches every time I say your name?" The brunette teased him.  
"T-that...y-you can't just...E-Eren..." He bit his lip, trying to control his stuttering.   
"Levi," he replied, voice sweet like caramel, "Speak in complete sentences."  
"Screw you, brat."  
"If you'd like to," Eren teased.   
Man, he is so fun to tease...  
"Trust me, I do," he growled. His nervousness disappeared.  
"Yeah? Tell me about it, then, Levi."  
"Tch, your snarkiness bothers me enough that I truly don't want to tell you."   
"But didn't you want to hear me screaming your name again?"  
Once again, Levi's muttering was incoherent to the point where he couldn't understand exactly what he was saying.  
"What was that, Levi?" Eren teased, biting his lip as he rolled onto his stomach and rested his chin on his hand.  
"I said...if you did that...I'd probably..." His voice trailed off.  
"Probably what? Get off to it? Want to fuck me over and over?"  
"I'd probably...come...right away," he could tell by how quiet Levi's voice was that he was flustered.  
Eren smirked, "Oh, yeah? Would you like that?"  
"E-eren...I'm not joking."  
The brunette chuckled, "Yeah, riiiight."  
He could hear Levi gulp on the other end of the line, otherwise completely silent.  
"Wait...you're serious?"  
Levi cleared his throat, "Anyway, I really only use my eidetic memory for scho-"  
"Levi," Eren said firmly.   
"W....what?"  
"Were you being serious? About before?" Eren chewed his lip nervously, genuinely flattered that his voice effected Levi that much.  
The other male remained silent for several moments, "I...yes."  
"My...does my voice really get to you that much?" Eren fidgeted.  
Levi nodded, before realizing Eren couldn't see him do so, so he whispered carefully in response, "Yes."  
He thought he had scared Eren off before he heard him giggle, "Levi, that's so cute."  
"It...it isn't cute! I don't think you understand how hard it was not to call you while I was at work, because I kept hearing your voice in my head over and over."  
He had stopped giggling by now, his voice trembling slightly as he responded, "You...what?"  
Levi sighed, rolling his eyes, "I kept thinking about you at work today."  
"O-oh," he finally stuttered. He rolled over onto his back, staring up at his ceiling.  
I've known him less than one day and already he's gotten to me this much. What the fuck have I gotten myself into?  
"I'm sorry...that's probably so creepy...I don't mean to weird you out. you probably get enough of that already, right?" Levi ranted nervously, not being able to stand the silence.  
Eren interrupted him, a smile spread on his face, "No. It's alright. With you...it's kind of...hot."  
No turning back now, Eren.  
"I mean I didn't mean t-wait, what? You...you really think so?" Immediately his voice sounded more hopeful and less concerned.  
Eren laughed softly, running a hand through his hair, "Yeah, I really do. I...uhm...kept thinking about you today, too. Even told my friend about you..."  
"Wait, why?"  
"Well, I told you, I don't usually...you know..." His voice trailed off. Levi knew what he meant.  
"Nah. I don't know what you mean," he lied.   
"Levi! You so do, you little shit," Eren sneered.  
"Tch. I really don't, brat. Why don't you tell me?"  
The brunette sighed, "Cuz I don't usually get off. But with you...I did. And more than once."  
Levi smirked, "Yeah? Well I would love to help you do that again."  
Eren blushed furiously, and he was happy the other male couldn't see him, "S-shut up. You're the one who's so sensitive you'll come just hearing me scream your name."  
He shrugged, "Hm, so? If you're gonna be doing that I need to make you scream my name."  
Eren groaned, his cock straining against the tight fabric of his jeans as he whined, "Leviiii."   
"Hm?" He answered nonchalantly.   
He bit his lip, staying quiet for a minute.   
"Just...don't go so fast this time..."  
Levi was the one blushing now, but he didn't let Eren figure that out. He just spoke right away, and without any thought, "I can just imagine you: laying in bed, squirming because you want-need me to touch you. To satisfy you, greedy little brat."  
Eren tucked his hand behind his head, doing his best to lay still.   
Fuck.  
"You're just itching to jack off, hm? While thinking about me above you, whispering sweet, dirty things into your ear as I finger you open. I can just hear you begging already."  
Eren bit his lip to keep himself silent, a strangled moan already escaping his lips.  
I have to...dear god, I need to touch myself. Maybe if I just...  
He started palming himself through his jeans, letting out a sigh.  
Shit.  
"No, no, no. Don't be a bad boy. You want to make daddy happy, don't you?"  
Eren nodded vigorously, "Yes. Yes, of course."  
"Good. No touching until I tell you to, ok?"  
"But, Levi," he whined.  
"What did you just call me?" He growled.  
"D-d-daddy! I'm sorry. I promise I won't touch myself until you say I can, I promise," he bit his lip, his hand immediately going to his side.  
Levi nodded contently, "That's a good boy. Just lie still and let daddy tell you everything he wants to do you and your greedy little cock."  
The brunette gulped, gripping a fist full of his jeans in his hand.  
Jesus fuck.  
"I'll leave beautiful marks all over your neck and chest to show everyone you're all mine. I'll bite you, maybe even play with those pert little nipples of yours."  
Eren whined, crossing his legs to relieve at least some of the pressure in his jeans.  
"Listen to you. All excited and I haven't even gotten to the good part yet."  
"G-g-good part?" He stuttered.  
I can't take much more of this.  
Levi smirked, loving the desperation in his voice, "Mhm. The part where I tie you up, and blindfold you. I'll kiss and bite those lovely legs of yours until you're begging for more, spreading your legs wide because you need me inside you so badly."  
"Yes, daddy, yes. I need you, please," Eren was writhing now.   
Fuck, why do I just keep listening to him? I can't...disobey him...what is wrong with me?  
"Look at you. Your hole is so greedy for me. Do you want me to finger you, Eren?"  
The sound of his name had him sitting up quickly, panting heavily, "Y-yes!"  
"What do good boys say when they want something?"  
"Please."  
"Please, what?"  
"Please, daddy!"  
Levi smirked, "You can touch yourself...but only one finger, ok?"  
"Yes!" He replied eagerly, laying back down as he slid off his jeans, leaving his boxers on. He didn't hesitate as he sucked on his fingers for only a second, sliding one inside with a sigh.  
"Does that feel better, Eren?"  
He groaned as he fingered himself slowly, "Y-yes. It...feels so good."  
"Do you want more?"  
"Mhm, please."  
Levi bit his lip. His resolve was breaking, but the way Eren was completely submissive- he had to wait.   
"Go ahead, baby. Let daddy hear you finger yourself nice and slow."  
He did his best to go as slowly as possible, but he couldn't help searching for that one spot inside himself that would-  
"Ahh- Fuck!"   
There it was.  
Levi was glad Eren's moan was loud enough to disguise his own.   
"Slow, baby."  
"B-but daddy," he nearly sobbed, "I n-n-need to-"  
"Alright, Eren. You can come."  
Eren sighed in relief, slipping in a third finger as he sped them up, hitting his sweet spot over and over. He couldn't stop.  
"Levi...Levi, Levi, Levi..." He chanted his name, finally letting go as he screamed it out one last time.  
Eren groaned as he lay back on the bed. He listened intently as he came down from his high, hearing how heavy Levi's breathing was.  
"L-Levi," he began.  
"I...if you say it one more time, I'm gonna-"  
Eren didn't let him finishing, moaning wantonly, "Levi."  
The brunette's face was a bright red as he heard the other male finally come.  
"I...jesus, fuck, Eren."  
"Hm?"  
"I'm so happy I can memorize the way you just said my name."  
He giggled, rolling his eyes, "Mhmmm, cuz you can definitely come just from that."  
"But I can," Levi flirted.  
"I-I-I...you...uhm...S-s-...you really just...?" Eren stammered.  
Levi chuckled, "I wasn't kidding, Eren."  
"Oh my god," he was bright red, completely flustered as he imagined Levi, not even touching himself, and coming to the sound of Eren saying his name.  
"I tried to tell you," Levi rolled his eyes, "Tch. Brat."  
"I'm not a brat," he muttered, covering his face with his hand as the image stayed plastered in his mind.  
"So does that mean I can call again?"  
"Yes! I mean," he cleared his throat, "Yeah, sure. Whenever."  
"Same time tomorrow?"  
"Jesus, Levi. I've never orgasmed this much in one week before."  
"It's only Tuesday, Eren."  
"Yeah, so you better keep this up. Or else I won't have any lovely voices to get off to."  
Levi rolled his eyes, "Goodnight, Eren."  
"Night, Levi."


	3. And you said yes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short! I am already done with the story and I am just uploading a chapter every once in a while. Does anyone even read this omg

Levi paced his apartment's bedroom, running a hand through his hair as his thoughts raced.  
But what if I just-  
Maybe I could-  
Would he want to-  
I could just mention it casually, bring it up and leave it as an open ended suggestion rather than a question.  
Levi contemplated how he would go about asking such a question before an alarm on his phone went off.  
9:55  
Levi had very much been looking forward to calling Eren again, but he had gotten whisked away on a work trip for a week, and he wasn't able to call Eren and tell him. He had called him every night for nearly the two weeks before he left(12 days, according to his memory).  
He desperately wished he could just be able to text the boy and let him know,  
'I have a work trip. I'll call as soon as I'm back.'  
That's how Levi's train of thought had ended here:  
Wanting to ask the brunette about a video call.   
But what if he didn't want to? What if he didn't really enjoy talking to Levi and just needed the money?  
It was his job, after all. Eren said he talked to countless men every day. He could be telling them all the same things he was telling Levi.  
He had set the alarm for the night he would get back. He knew he had to at least call Eren and tell him why he had bailed. Even if he didn't care. Even if it cost him money. Even if Eren said no, because he didn't want to see his face after what happened.  
Levi sat on the edge of his bed, fidgeting with his phone nervously as he checked the clock on it for what seemed like the millionth time,  
9:59  
He punched in the number, waiting until the clock read exactly 10:00pm before pressing the dial button.  
He thought the ringing would never end.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"He wants to what?" Mikasa gave him a blank stare.  
"He wants to skype," Eren twiddled his thumbs as he avoided her gaze by glancing at some of the restaurants in the food court. The table they were sitting at suddenly seemed all too small.   
"And you said yes? Why did you think it was a good idea to do that?" She glared at him across the nearly reflective surface. It distorted his image and Eren found it funny how the patterns swirled his face into something unrecognizable.   
The brunette groaned, rolling his eyes as he slumped in his seat, "I have no fucking idea."  
"Eren, what the hell have you gotten yourself into?"   
"No clue. But I'll let you know once I do."  
"If you ever do," she sighed.


	4. When can we meet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update, guys. Ive been a bit busy with post-concussion stuff and going to hospital for mental stuff.  
> Anyway, the bold is what's goinf on in Levi's head, and the italics is Eren's. I will try to post more often!

It was that same night Eren was sitting in his room, chewing his lip nervously as he sat waiting for that familiar bubble sound to begin.  
It's already 10:05. Maybe he backed out. Would that be such a bad thing though? I should log off and just go to bed, forget all about him an-  
His thoughts were cut off as Levi's screen name popped up on the app.  
Eren swore his thumb hovered over the answer button for a century.  
He thanked god that they decided to start off the call just as audio. Otherwise he probably would have rejected the call.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to, like...pay you for this, or something?" He heard Levi mutter.  
It took the brunette a minute to finally respond, "Oh, no. Don't worry about it. I've been talking to you for over two weeks now, I'm pretty sure you've paid me enough already."  
He heard Levi let out a breathy chuckle, causing his nerves to dissipate a little. That laugh made Eren so calm, yet so anxious at the same time.  
"So, um...did you want to-"  
"We could-" it was strange, both of them talking at the same time. Trying to get out the words they both knew they had to say eventually.  
"I suppose I might as well go first. It was my idea, after all," Levi mumbled.  
Eren smiled softly, "I can, if you'd like."  
"Yeah! I mean," Levi cleared his throat, "Yes, I'd like that."  
Eren bit his lip,  
Now or never.  
He finally managed to turn on his camera, his heart racing as he looked anywhere but the lens.  
Levi nearly gasped as the camera came into focus, his screen lighting up with the flushed face of what he swore was an angel. With his eyes like the sea, complementing the pink on his cheeks. His face was round and Levi just knew it would fit into his hands perfectly.  
God, he's beautiful.  
Eren chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, "I, uh, wasn't sure what to wear. I know you're into fashion and all that jazz, plus it's your job, so I did my best to look as least sort of normal."  
Levi bit his lip, "No, it's fine. You look...amazing. I never thought you'd be into grunge-hipster, maybe."  
Eren rolled his eyes, "Like I know what either of those words mean."  
The brunette marveled at the hearty laugh he earned in response, smiling softly in a way Levi never thought he would get the chance to see.  
The older male was quiet as he finally switched his camera on.  
Jesus fucking christ, he's hot for someone who's almost 30.  
Eren took his time studying every detail of the other male's face: his undercut and the way it framed his angular face perfectly; how his cheekbones must have been sculpted by Gods to be that perfect; the tight form of his lips, yet still so plump and perfect.  
He swore on his life that Levi was a God.  
"Eren?" He was pulled from his thoughts as the other male called his name.  
He realized he had been quiet for so long, probably too long, and Levi had thought he blanked out for a moment.  
"Hm?"  
"You looked...well, you looked like you saw a ghost," Levi's voice was quiet: that type of quiet that made Eren's heart race a little bit faster, and gave him chills all over.  
"Sorry. You just look so...young," he finally breathed.  
He chuckled, sending butterflies rumbling in Eren's stomach, "Jesus, Eren. You really need your eyes checked."  
I like your eyes. Kind of like...an ocean frozen over and waiting to be thawed.  
"I...I...uhm-" Levi stuttered.  
Shiiit, I just said that out loud.  
"Sorry. Sometimes I have no filter," Eren forced a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck again as he finally leaned back against the headboard of his bed.  
"It's fine. But you really need to work on that, Eren," Levi rolled his eyes, getting comfortable in his bed, too.  
The way Levi said his name-so casually, so normally-made Eren shiver.  
"Is your apartment cold or something?"  
"A little, but I actually have a body temp that's consistently higher than most people's. So I keep my Heater off in winter," Eren shrugged. The way he bit his lip made Levi want to kiss him.  
"That's probably not healthy. Or safe," Levi chided him.  
"Mmmhm, whatever, dad."  
"Why do you keep calling me that?"  
"Because, you act like one. A really overprotective one," the brunette giggled.   
Levi's stomach fluttered.  
"You're cute," he spoke aloud.   
Eren immediately flushed, rubbing the back of his neck again.  
"And it's adorable how you rub the back of your neck when you're flustered," Levi continued. Jesus, he was the one with no filter tonight.  
The younger male remained quiet, making sure his eyes were looking anywhere but the camera.  
"Your eyes are pretty, too. But yours are more of a sea green. The kind they have on the flowers in L.A. in the spring."   
"Levi," he blushed, finally looking at the camera, "Stop that."  
"Why? You're cute when you blush. It makes me wanna kiss you," he muttered, his voice that quiet that Eren liked so much.  
The younger male giggled, biting his lip, "I wouldn't mind that."  
"That does too. You sure have a lot of nervous habits. I like them, though," Levi smiled softly.  
Eren actually gasped.   
That was the first time all night he had seen Levi smile. That was the first time ever he had seen Levi smile.  
"I love it when you smile," he retaliated, "Makes me wanna kiss you."   
Levi blushed furiously, looking away quickly, "Eren."  
"Hm?" He replied innocently.  
I wish I could kiss you. And a hell of a lot more.  
"Oh," Levi whispered.  
Fuck, I need to stop speaking my thoughts aloud.  
"I'm not opposed to that," he muttered.  
Eren barely heard him at first, so it took him a moment to process what he had said.  
"I wouldn't mind...meeting you, you know."  
Eren's whole body went still.   
Fuck. Act normal. Be cool, Eren. Don't fuck this one up.  
"Heh. Yeah? I feel like we wouldn't really be doing much talking," he smiled flirtatiously.  
No, don't do that. You little shit. That turns me on more than it should.  
"What, then?" Levi answered, expression stoic.  
"Fun things. Maybe some of those things you told me you wanted to do to me the other night," the brunette winked at the camera, a familiar heat pooling in his lower abdomen.   
Levi choked on his own spit, face flushing a bright red. "Jesus fuck, Eren. Don't just say that shit."  
"But I mean it. I'd like if you did those things to me."  
"Tch, stop fooling around, brat," he rolled his eyes.  
"I mean it, Levi. I'd like it if you did all those things to me," Eren smirked.  
"U-uhm...a-a-all of them?"  
He nodded, "Especially you blindfolding me...and...what else was it again?" He teased.  
"Eren! You know..." He gulped. Levi knew Eren was trying to get him to say it all again.   
"Nuh-uh," Eren pouted, "Come oooooon. Won't you pleaseeee tell me again, Levi?"  
The older male sighed, "Must I really repeat everything?"  
Eren shrugged, "If you do, then I'll show you something special. I wanted to save it for later, but..."  
Levi bit his lip, contemplating for a moment.   
"Fine. But I'll only say it again if you show me now."  
"How about...you tell me while I'm showing you?"   
Levi gulped audibly.  
He knew where this was going. And he wanted it to go there. He definitely wanted it to go there. Desperately needed it to.  
So he proceeded to repeat everything he had said a few nights before, watching intently as Eren moved the camera to show him sliding his skinny jeans down just slightly.  
His breath caught in his throat as he saw Eren's hand disappear inside of them.  
"Keep going," Eren whispered, grasping his length in his hand. "Say it all."  
Levi nodded, continuing describing everything he had said before, going into even more detail before: about how he would just leave Eren struggling against his binds for a few minutes, maybe even get off to the sight of just that.  
"L-Levi," he breathed.   
Fuck, that's perfect. His voice is perfect. And the look on his face...  
"Do you wanna see?" Eren bit his lip, looking up at the camera through his eyelashes.  
The older male nodded and watched with wide eyes as Eren slide off his jeans.   
Levi's erection strained against his pants as he saw a dark spot on Eren's underwear-which were a girl's pair, he might add-and Eren continued to palm himself through them.  
"Come on, Levi. I wanna hear more," he blushed, as he grabbed his length in his hand again.   
Levi nodded thoroughly, "Of course, Eren."  
The brunette groaned as he continued, "I'd tease you, leaving marks all over your thighs. I'd wait until you were trembling beneath me, begging me to just put something-anything, inside you. I'd make you wet my fingers with that pretty little mouth of yours, and finger you open. I'd get you so close to the edge, and then stop right away."  
Eren groaned, letting his head fall back against the headboard, "I'd love that, Levi."  
"You're so beautiful, Eren," he licked his lips, reaching in his slacks to take his own member in his hand.  
"S-says you. You're absolutely gorgeous and oh my god what the fuck are you doing?" Eren gasped, watching in wonder as Levi started to take off his shirt.  
"Holy shit, Levi...you...you really are a God," the brunette marveled at how fit he was. He desperately wanted to run his tongue along those perfectly sculpted abs.  
The older male had a slight blush on his cheeks, "Yeah, and you're an angel. What's your point?"  
"My point is, I'd love to come all over you and your perfect body."  
Levi groaned, shoving his slacks off to grasp his length in his hand.  
"L-Levi," the brunette full out moaned, "I'm pretty sure just the sight of you is enough to make me blow right now."  
It was only a moment later that he was mumbling Levi's name incoherently as he finally came. The sight was enough to finish Levi off right away.  
Eren bit his lip, fixing his jeans before whispering, "I...when can we meet?"


	5. You driving?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh. They meet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating more often so I can finish posting this. Thanks for keeping up, yah giant weebs.

Levi had not been himself at work that day. He knew he hadn't.   
Every time someone needed his signature or opinion on a fabric or style for a garment, he mindlessly agreed. Any time his assistant asked him about wanting coffee, or lunch, he ignored them.  
"Levi! I need you to approve this design for the new spring collection. It's last minute so we have to rush it," Erwin snapped.   
Erwin was one of his best designers, and one of his closest-and only-friends. He was at least a foot taller than Levi, with bright blue eyes and sideburns that would make a biker jealous. He had known Levi for years, but right now he was just doing his best to get Levi to focus.  
"You've been off all day. What's your problem?" He questioned.  
Levi looked up from his desk, slight rings around his eyes.  
"Jesus, Levi, what the hell has gotten into you?"  
The smaller male shrugged, taking the design from where Erwin had placed it on his desk, "Just...fix the jeans. Ripped is too risque for spring. Go for a green or blue skinny. And make the jacket leather."  
The blonde sighed, satisfied with his answer, "Fine. But you know Hanji will get on your case about this, and they won't give up on it. Ever."  
Levi nodded as the taller male left his office, taking his design with him to revise and then put into production.  
Levi knew they didn't have time to stall for the spring line. It was December and they should have had it done at least 6 months ago.  
He couldn't be any more stressed. Work was a hassle, and he couldn't sleep.  
Why? Because he was meeting Eren.  
In person.  
Tonight.  
About 4 hours from now.  
There was a loud knock on his office door, pulling him from his thoughts.  
"Levi! I know I should have gone home an hour ago but I figured you were hungry so I brought you your favorite!" Hanji screeched, placing a small wrapped sandwich on his desk.   
"I told you, I'm not hungry," he snapped.  
Hanji plopped down in one of the seats placed in front of Levi's desk, "So, Levi. Tell Dr.Hanji what's going on. Whatcha thinkin' bout in that tiny noggin' of yours? What has my favorite midget so stressed out?"  
He groaned, leaning his arm on the desk and rubbing his temple, "That kid I told you about?"  
"The one who runs a sex line?" They tilted their head curiously.  
Levi leaned back, nodding, "I'm meeting him. Tonight."  
"Woahhhh, hold your horses, big boy. It's been about two weeks since you...met this kid, and you're meeting up with him? In person? Like...a date?"  
He nodded hesitantly.  
Hanji thought about this for a moment, narrowing their eyes for a moment before responding, "Soooo...you're nervous...because you think he won't like sleeping with you?"  
Levi rolled his eyes, "That is the least of my concern."  
"Ok, sex God."  
"I meant I don't plan on fucking him right away, you dipshit."  
Hanji let out a low chuckle, "So then, what's the problem?"  
Levi leaned forward again, folding his hands in front of him, "I'm worried...he won't like...me."  
His friend began to laugh hysterically, nearly sounding like they were screeching.  
"Levi! Do you think he would have agreed to meet with you if he didn't like you?"  
He pondered this for a moment before sighing, "I suppose not."  
"So, go home and get ready for your hot date. Kid's probably dying to get in those jeans-see them, I mean."  
Hanji left his office, cackling.  
The small male inhaled, taking a deep breath before grabbing his phone and standing to leave.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Thanks for driving me, Mikasa," Eren mumbled, staring at his shaking hands.  
"I'm using your car, Eren," she rolled her eyes, parking the car on the curb a few hundred meters from the cafe they were supposed to meet at.  
She glanced at the clock on the dashboard, tapping it with her finger to reiterate the point that if he didn't go now, he'd be late. Later than he already was.  
"And hopefully he'll drive you home. Annie and I have plans tonight to-"  
The brunette held up his hand, "Say no more, I don't wanna hear your lesbi-plans."  
He hesitantly opened the door, looking back at his friend expectantly.  
"If he rapes you, call me first. I'd like to give him a personal beating before the cops show up."  
Eren groaned, rolling his eyes as he stepped outside and closed the door. He waved at Mikasa as she drove off, taking his time walking over to the entrance of the cafe.  
Deep breaths, deep breaths.  
He pulled open the door, stepping inside quickly. Glancing around the cafe, he began to realize it was nearly deserted, except for an old woman in a comfy looking chair by the fire knitting, and a teenager on a computer with earbuds in in the corner.  
Eren took a seat by the window: two armchairs facing each other with a table between them. It was comforting, but also a safe distance that Eren could run if need be.  
The brunette bit his lip as he fiddled nervously with his phone-he needed something to do, since it was already 6:15 and they had planned to meet at 6:00.   
Eren was almost always late, and he hated that habit. It was one he wanted to break.  
Maybe he just didn't want to show. He doesn't seem like the type of person to be late. He could have backed out and-  
He was pulled from his thoughts as a small male exited the bathroom, running a hand through his hair.  
Oh fuck, oh fuck.  
His heart was racing as he pretended to be doing something on his phone. He saw his hands were trembling, his phone screen blurring from the motion.  
Eren nearly had a heart attack when there was a hand on his wrist, clasping it tightly, "Hey, calm down."  
The brunette looked up slowly, gulping audibly as he finally met the eyes of the man he had known for about two weeks, and this was the first time they were meeting in person.  
He swore those eyes were staring right through him, like they saw his thoughts.  
His hands are so cold and soft and-oh my god oh my god.  
Levi finally dropped his hand, instead moving to a table a few feet away that had a bouquet of flowers resting on it.  
I didn't notice those. I'm a dumbass, fuck.  
He could see the tips of Levi's ears were red, obviously nervous as he awkwardly leaned down and handed the flowers to the other male. He somehow managed to keep eye contact with Eren, though.  
"Uhm...thanks," he muttered quietly, leaning forward and placing a small kiss on the older male's cheek before placing the flowers on the table before him.  
Levi's face flushed a bright red for a moment as he slowly moved to sit across from Eren.  
"You're a lot sh-"  
"Don't say it. I know I'm short," the older male rolled his eyes.  
Eren giggled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.  
"Eren, look at me," Levi stated firmly.  
He slowly but surely began to raise his head, only to lock eyes with the male before him, "Sorry, I...uhm..." His voice trailed off.   
Eren was quite literally lost in Levi's eyes.  
"Don't be nervous. I'm not gonna hurt you. I won't do anything you don't want me to," his face was gentle, contrasting with his defined features.  
The brunette nodded, "Uhm, so did you drive here?"  
He nodded, lacing his fingers together and placing them on his knee, "My assistant made me leave work early so I could get ready, and I ended up having to drive here."  
Eren nodded, "I just had my sister drop me off-well, she's like a sister to me. She needed my car cuz she had a date tonight, too," he babbled, "...not that this is a date. I mean it could be, if you wanted but it doesn't necessarily-"  
Levi chuckled-that deep one that gave Eren goosebumps- cutting him off, "Eren. Calm down. You're absolutely adorable when you're droning on and on about ridiculous things, but I can tell it's stressing you out quite a bit."   
"Uhh...what does droning mean?" He tilted his head, trying to change the subject-and genuinely not knowing the meaning of the word.  
He laughed-  
Gosh, I love hearing him laugh.  
-and leaned forward a little, "For a writer, your vocabulary sure is limited. It means to go on. To drone is to make continuous sound."  
The brunette pouted, "Is that supposed to be insulting?"  
He shook his head, smiling that smile that Eren had only seen once before.  
"I like it. Your voice is quite comforting, actually."  
He flushed a light shade of red, biting his lip, "Oh-Uhm...thanks?"  
"You aren't as confident in person, you know, Levi teased.  
"Yeah, well, just cuz I'm great at phone sex doesn't mean I've had it in real life," he blurted out.  
Shiiiit. Shouldn't have said that. Nope no nope fuck.  
The smaller male shrugged, "Sometimes being yourself with someone in person is a lot different than over the phone. People assume my taste in clothes are shit til they see what I wear. Most of the time they just look shocked-it's quite amusing actually."  
Did he purposely evade that or...  
"So, what's your other job like?" Levi intervened his thoughts.  
"I write a blog. Sometimes I get donations because apparently my cooking is phenomenal."  
"I'd like to eat something you cook sometime," he offered, "If you would be willing."  
He nodded eagerly, "I could tonight...You probably don't have time. It's already nearly 7:00. And it usually takes me forever to cook, so perhaps ano-"  
Levi shrugged, standing slowly, "Let's do it. It's Friday. Not like I have plans-or work-tomorrow. Not that- I mean- I just meant-"  
Eren giggled, picking up his flowers and heading towards the door, "You driving then?"  
"Sure."


	6. Who knows?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down. Who knows unless you read the god damn thing?

Eren turned the key in the lock, opening the door and stepping inside before toeing off his shoes, "So you can chill wherever. I'll probably make lasagna so it'll be at least an hour and then it'll have to cook for another hour, too."  
Levi closed the door, taking the flowers from Eren, "I'll take care of these."  
The brunette lead him to the kitchen, "I think I have a vase under the sink? I'm pretty sure it was a joke from Armin a few years ago on Christmas."  
"He a friend of yours?" Levi pulled out the vase, grabbing a pair of scissors from a drawer-after having to look through several-and began cutting the stems over the sink. He pushed down the jealousy that filled his head.  
"He's my baby brother, actually," Eren smiled, pulling out some vegetables and spices, as well as a bowl, "He's kinda quiet, but he's super smart. Even if he's a dork."  
He smiled as he talked about the story of why Armin got him the vase as Levi finished cutting the flowers.  
When he was done, he sat in a chair by the island in the middle of the kitchen, "So how old is he?"  
"Uh...he's gonna be 13 next year," Eren smirked. "I'm telling you, he's a genius."  
"He graduated high school already?"  
The brunette nodded, "Mhm. He goes to school online now. College courses. He wants to get a degree in psychology, and probably a ton of other shit."  
Levi watched him work intently, listening to Eren with every ounce of his being.   
It was 7:37 by the time Eren slide the pan into the oven.  
"I suppose we could watch a movie. All I have is some dvd's I can play on my laptop, or netflix," he walked out into the living room, grabbing his laptop from off the coffee table and plopping back on the couch.  
He waved to a few racks in the corner as he booted up his computer, "There's some musicals in there."  
Levi rolled his eyes, walking to browse his options.   
"How about this?" He held up a dvd case for Eren to see.  
The brunet snickered.  
"What? I liked the cover," Levi shrugged, walking over to sit at least a body-space away from Eren. All he needed was to make him uncomfortable.  
"Moulin Rouge? Are you sure?"   
Levi nodded, "I'm sure. Looks interesting. Plus, it's French."  
Eren chuckled, "Boy, you're in for it."  
\-----  
Somehow he had gotten closer to Levi. Somehow his hand had ended on top of Levi's. And somehow, Levi was still completely monotone.  
This was Eren's favorite scene:  
The Elephant love medley.  
"So she wants to leave him because...why?"  
Eren nodded, his hand warm against Levi's cold one, "She doesn't believe in love like he does."  
'Its a little bit funny,  
This feeling inside  
Im not one of those who can  
Easily hide.'

Suddenly his hand had moved to the smaller male's thigh. 

'I dont have much money  
But boy if I did  
Id buy a big house where  
We both could live.'

Levi was watching his face now, Eren could feel it: that gaze that was looking right through him.   
He felt a hand on his chin, forcing him to turn and look Levi in the eye.  
"Hm?" He hummed curiously.  
Levi observed his features in the semi-darkness, "I just want to kiss you," he muttered.  
The brunet nodded slowly, leaning forward a bit with his hand still resting on the smaller male's thigh.  
His legs are so warm and comforting, compared to his hands. I just want to touch them forever.   
The older of the two finally closed the gap between them, his lips pressing so softly against Eren's, they barely felt there.  
It only lasted a second. But as soon as they looked in each other's eyes they dove back in.   
It was still soft, but gradually the kiss became more heated.   
The brunet heard the smaller male purr, and he realized he had been stroking Levi's thigh as they kissed.  
He pulled away, panting, "Can you...uhm...you probably shouldn't do that."  
Eren bit his lip, eyes moving rapidly from looking at Levi's red lips and his piercingly blue-grey eyes, "I...I'm sorry..." He started to pull his hand away, when the smaller male took it in his own and just pushed it further between his thighs.  
"I...Levi?"  
He shook his head, leaning forward as he cupped Eren's face in his hands, "It's fine. I'm just...sensitive."  
The brunet giggled, stroking his thigh with his thumb, "You're like a cat. Or a kitten, since you're so tiny."  
"Tch, I'm too cold to be a cat," Levi rolled his eyes, shivering from the younger male's touch.  
"Really? I mean, your thighs are pretty warm. And my hands are cold, so I hope you don't mind," he moved his other hand so both were between Levi's legs.  
He squeaked in reply, and Eren smirked as he went in to kiss him firmly.  
Levi seemed to be enjoying his caressing touch, from the way he kept moaning softly in between Eren's kisses. And Eren thrived off of it.   
The brunet was eager to please, not noticing that as he pressed closer to Levi, his hands moved further towards his crotch. Until they brushed against what Eren knew was an erection.  
Eren pulled away, looking him in the eye as he let his hands remain where they were, "I...uhm..."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...I just...it felt good, like really good. Incredibly good."  
Eren giggled, pressing a hand against his hard-on, "Yeah? Tell me about it, stud."  
"Did you just quote Grease?"  
He nodded, squeezing it, "Maybe. But who cares? All I care about is pleasing you right now."  
"Is it ok if I-" Levi's voice was cut off by the timer on the oven.  
"I'm gonna get that. But...uhm...focus on the movie. This is a great scene," he hopped up from the couch quickly, rushing to the kitchen on his toes.  
Jesus, I've already made him uncomfortable. Fuck. You're such a fuckup, Levi.  
He looked back up at the computer screen, settling back into the couch.  
"Hey!" Eren shouted from the kitchen, "Do you wanna eat there or come in here to the island?"  
"Whatever you want!" He called back. He heard Eren giggle quietly.  
It was a few minutes before the brunette came out of the kitchen, holding two plates in either hand.  
"Wasn't sure about what you wanted to drink, so I thought I'd ask and then go back in the kitchen for it."  
The darker haired male shrugged, taking the plates from him and setting one on either side of the laptop.   
Eren bit his lip, crossing his arms over his chest as he thought for a moment, "I think I have a few cans of pop in the bottom of the fridge? I have fruit punch-" he glared at Levi as he smirked, "Don't judge."  
"I wasn't. Anything else?"  
"I'm pretty sure I still a bottle of wine buried somewhere in one of the cabinets. But I am definitely not ready to let you see me drunk."  
"What are you like drunk?" He tilted his head.  
The brunet paused for a moment, before turning on his heel and walking back into the kitchen, "Water it is, then."  
Eren came back a moment later, setting the glass in front of the other male.   
"I like the movie," he muttered as he began to eat.  
Eren didn't like how far apart they were. It was the same distance they had began the night with, but something about it made it stomach sick.  
"I'm surprised," he replied.  
"Did you think I wouldn't?"  
Eren shook his head, swallowing the food in his mouth before speaking, "I know you don't like musicals as much as I do. And especially Moulin Rouge."  
"Why not? It's basically Romeo and Juliet, just in a different era."  
He shook his head again, a little more fervently this time, "No way! They fall in love slowly-over a period of a few weeks, not a day-and besides, he chooses to live in the end, even thou-"  
Levi held up a hand, "I don't wanna know. Haven't you ever learned it's rude to ruin the end of a movie for someone?"  
Eren scrunched up his nose, pouting, "Well, I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy the ending-you're just that cynical."  
They finished the rest of the meal in silence. It was a comfortable one. One Levi thought he could get use to. As soon as they were both finished Eren took the dishes into the kitchen.  
He heard the clank of glass and figured he was probably loading the dishwasher. It was several minutes before Eren came back to find Levi watching the movie intently now.   
He glanced down at his phone, wanting to know what time it was-they had been here for a while-and it was already 10:28.  
The movie had about a half an hour left, so the brunette settled in his previous spot-slightly away from the smaller male, however-and decided it wouldn't hurt to finish the movie.   
That's when they heard thunder, and immediately after it began to pour.  
"Yikes, that's gonna be a pain in the ass," but Levi just shrugged, turning his attention back to the movie itself.   
Eren had somehow gotten closer to him again-  
How the fuck does this keep happening?  
"You can wait it out here. I don't mind. Hopefully it'll be done once the movie is over."

-

It wasn't.   
The storm was far from over.   
It was worse than when it had begun.  
And the movie was over. It had been over, for about 20 minutes ago.  
But somehow, some way, the brunet had ended up asleep on Levi's lap.   
Oh my fuck, he's cuter than when he's awake.  
He desperately wanted to run a hand through Eren's messy hair. He nearly resisted the urge to.  
Nearly.  
Jesus fuck, it's softer than I thought.  
The light from the laptop still being turned on illuminated the younger male's face slightly. It cast shadows across his forehead and cheeks, making him look as if he had a halo above his head. With the music from the title screen playing softly in the background, Levi wanted to kiss him.  
Desperately.  
He leaned his head back on the couch, sighing.   
What the fuck have I gotten myself into?   
It was then that Eren began fussing in his sleep, whining and leaning upwards to wrap his arms around the small male's shoulders and burying his face in Levi's neck.  
"I'm sleepy," he mumbled. His breath was hot against Levi's skin and it gave him chills.  
"I noticed," Levi replied sarcastically. He bit his lip, contemplating an idea for a moment.  
The older male scooped Eren up in his arms, now holding him bridal style, "Where's your room?"  
"Hmmm," his answer was incoherent.  
"Oi, brat. Which door is your room? The one where your bed is?"   
"There's only three doors in the hallway, Levi. It isn't rocket science."  
Great, he's even sassy when he's half-awake.   
He rolled his eyes as he headed towards said hallway, deciding that the second door against the left side of the wall was the best option.  
At least my geographical instincts are in check.  
Levi didn't struggle as he carried Eren to the bed, pulling back the comforter before laying the taller male down. He pulled the blanket over him and began to turn when he felt a hand grasp the back of his shirt.  
"Come oooon, Levi. I'm lonely and a little cold and you seem like a cuddler. Kinda like a tiny teddy bear. Or kitten," Eren whined, tugging on the fabric in his hand.  
Levi jerked away, glad the darkness-and Eren's closed eyes-hid his blush. He glanced nervously around the room, although he wasn't sure why, "I wouldn't know."  
Eren's emerald eyes flew open, the moonlight reflecting in his eyes, "No way! Have you not cuddled with someone before?"  
"I don't much believe in...physical displays of affection."  
"It isn't a display if it's just the two of us," he shrugged, reaching for Levi's hand in the darkness.  
He bit his lip, trying to disguise the fact that his heart was pounding. He swore it would leap out of his chest and scamper away.  
Eren had somehow managed to yank him down onto the bed, his legs hanging awkwardly off the edge of it, "Don't be so obstinate."  
"Using big words now?" Levi teased him, resigning to lift his legs into a comfortable position.  
He pouted and Levi was happy he could see it in the darkness, "Just get under the blanket, old man."  
"Tch, brat," he sat up so he could pull back the comforter and tuck himself beneath it.  
Eren smiled, closing his eyes as wrapped his arms around the smaller male's waist, "That's much better."  
"Happy now?" Levi muttered. He tried to sound annoyed, but he knew his face was red and that his heart was racing more than before.  
Eren nodded, burying his face in his chest as he hazily replied, "Mhm. Now can you just get comfortable, Mr.Grumpy face? It's evident you're staying the night."  
"It isn't pleasant-nor good for the safety of my slacks-that I wear such posh clothes to bed," he shifted his legs so they were closer to Eren's.  
When did it get so hot in here?  
The other man groaned, "If you're that picky then just take them off. And let me sleep."  
Levi gulped audibly, but he figured Eren hadn't noticed since the boy's breathing slowed so quickly.  
I'd rather have wrinkles than a boner.   
And so, very slowly, Levi fell asleep to the sound of Eren's light breathing against his collarbone and the pattering of rain against the glass windows.


	7. It's A Bit Rushed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but this fic is nearly over, I promise! I should only have two or three chapters left. I'll post them by the end of March.

It was the best sleep Eren had ever gotten. Ever. And he was a late sleeper: meaning he spent a lot of time sleeping compared to most people.   
He had woken up very slowly: first realizing the small and fragile body in his arms; then the smell of said owner of the body kept him in a transit state for a bit; and finally resigning to open his eyes and see none other than the exact male he was afraid might have murdered him last night.  
He smiled softly, burying his face back in the smaller male's chest and inhaling.  
'Hmm. I don't want him to leave.'  
"I told you, I don't have work today," Levi muttered in response.  
Eren needed to work on controlling his voicing of his thoughts outloud.   
He blushed, glad his face was hidden from the older male's view, at least for a moment, "Oh. But don't you have to go home and like...change, or something? You're probably uncomfortable in those clothes."  
He shrugged, "I'm sure I'll be fine. Besides, it's still pouring out."  
Eren finally lifted his head to glance out the window, sighing as he saw the dark sky and rain against the glass, "What time is it?"  
"Probably around 5:00am," Levi shrugged, his heart pounding as he finally wrapped his arms around the brunette's shoulders.  
Eren pouted, "Hmph. Told you! I knew you'd be a cuddler."  
"What's your point?"  
"I don't know, I like it, I guess?"  
Levi chuckled, sighing against the other male's neck. He shivered and Levi was tempted to kiss the skin along his jaw and collarbone.  
Eren poked his cheek, trying to get his attention now, "Hey, tiny kitten. How long do you plan on staying?" He shifted his legs a bit and realized they were tangled with Levi's. The older male refused to let the brunet untangle himself, however.  
He shrugged, "Dunno. Depends on if you mind lending me some decent clothes and let me use your shower. And if you want to go back to sleep or just have an early morning makeout."  
Eren flushed, looking up into his eyes,"Uhm...I might have something that could fit you, and you can shower whenever you want. I'm not particularly tired, but...uhm..."  
Levi cut him off by pressing a soft kiss to his lips.  
To Eren, it felt like electricity was coursing throughout his body, and he became hyper-sensitive to every point where their skin met.   
The brunet finally responded, kissing the older male with fervor now.  
"Hm, so I'm guessing the second option was your choice?"  
Eren rolled his eyes, kissing along his neck and eventually reaching his collarbone. He traced it with his tongue before nipping at it softly, earning him a gasp in response, "Hmm."  
Levi shivered, his hands finding themselves most comfortable on Eren's lower back, hesitant to move down anymore, but needing to be close.   
"I don't mind, you know," the brunet muttered against his skin, leaving dark marks behind wherever he could reach.  
"Mind what?" Levi mumbled in response. It was pure bliss to have Eren's lips on his skin, let alone the most sensitive area on his body-at least to his knowledge.  
He rolled his eyes, pausing with his task at hand and reaching around to move Levi's hands to his ass, "Mind you groping me."  
Levi flushed, gasping as Eren went back to biting at his collarbone. Occasionally he'd let out a soft noise of surprise, and his body would tense and he'd squeeze Eren's ass in his hands.  
"I love the sounds you're making," he mumbled, nibbling at his ear before blowing air into it, "And the masauge you're giving my ass isn't too bad either."   
Levi finally gave into his desperation and kissed Eren, determined to make him squirm as much as Levi had just been. His hands had a mind of their own: feeling up the brunette's backside very thoroughly as he ran his tongue along Eren's lips.  
The boy gasped, giving Levi the opportunity to explore the inside of his mouth with his tongue. He was pleased to find an overwhelmingly delicious taste as well as a bit of retaliation.   
He pulled away, panting heavily, "Jesus, fuck. Your ass feels amazing."  
Eren blushed, avoiding his gaze, "Uhm...thanks, I guess..."  
"You're also really adorable when you blush-and somehow sexy at the same time."   
Eren fidgeted under his gaze, avoiding eye contact.  
Levi chuckled, sending chills down Eren's spine as he gently took his chin and forced the younger male to look at him.  
"I like you, Eren," he muttered quietly. "I like you a lot."  
His grin gave Levi butterflies.  
"I like you, too, Levi. If that isn't evident by the hickies that are forming on your neck and collarbone."   
Levi groaned, "Jesus, fuck, Eren. I do not look good in turtlenecks."  
He giggled, fiddling with the collar of his shirt, "You look good in everything. You look just as good without anything."  
It was Levi's turn to blush, and he began to stutter, "R-right. Uhm...I...uh..."  
The brunet shrugged, wrapping his arms around his neck, "Anyway, where were we?"  
Levi sighed-in relief or nervousness, he wasn't sure-and leaned forward so his lips were by the brunet's ear, "Somewhere about...here..." He grabbed his ass again, nipping at his ear.   
Eren responded immediately, letting his head fall back with a breathy moan.  
Levi took the opportunity to attack his neck, as Eren had done to him moments ago.   
The response he got from it shocked him.  
Eren arched his back, forcing himself to be right up against Levi, "Nng."  
The smaller male pulled away, watching his face intently as he waited for an explanation.  
"Uhm...I...might be sensitive there?"  
"No shit," he rolled his eyes, continuing his menstrations.   
"L-Levi...if you...don't...stop...then I...fuck..." His voice started as a whisper and got even quieter as Levi made his way along his neck, marking him wherever he could. His fingers grasped tightly onto the front of Levi's shirt, "Levi...stop."  
He pulled away, looking into Eren's eyes with slight worry.  
"I uhm...it's a lot...I mean...it's too much...you understand that, right?"  
He paused a moment before finally nodding and taking Eren's hand in his own, "Right. How about we go back to sleep for a few hours and then you can cook me breakfast."  
Eren rolled his eyes, "Fine...but on one condition."  
The shorter male narrowed his eyes, slightly suspicious.  
"Can we spoon? You're so tiny and cute and I wanna hold you."   
He looked away, face red as he mumbled a barely audible, "Fine, brat," before turning around.  
He smiled immensely, draping a hand over his waist as he moved closer, whispering against his neck, "You smell nice."  
"Tch, even though I haven't showered since yesterday afternoon?"  
He nodded, closing his eyes as he tried to keep his heart from racing any longer, "We can shower later," he muttered, already half-asleep.  
'I'd really love to, but I have a feeling we aren't thinking the same thing.'


	8. Too Much Too Soon/What the Hell Have I Gotten Myself Into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's coming to a closing, soon, folks. Only about 2-3 chapters left now and really not much plot, but I guess that's a conclusion for you.

Levi awoke to fluttering kisses on the back on his neck, a soft and comforting voice muttering, "G'morning, gorgeous."  
He rolled his eyes, but remained still and let Eren continue with his affections anyways, "What time is it?"  
"8:00, I think," he shrugged, burying his face in Levi's hair.   
"Can I shower now?"  
Eren pouted as Levi rolled over to face him, "But I wanna cuddle," he whined.  
He rolled his eyes, pulling back the covers and sitting up slowly, "I feel disgusting. Like germs are crawling under my skin."  
Eren sighed, reluctantly getting out of bed and grabbing the small male a set of his clothes before showing him to the bathroom.  
"Let me grab you a towel," he left Levi to stand in the bathroom, the extra clothes on the counter next to the sink catching his attention.  
He took the shirt, holding it up to himself.  
Well, shit. He's a lot bigger than I had originally thought.  
Eren peeked his head through the door, smiling and offering Levi a clean towel, "Counter-clockwise makes it hotter, clockwise is colder. Make sure you pull the lever up so it comes out of the shower head and not the bottom pipe. I'm gonna start breakfast and then I'll shower once you're done."  
The smile he gave Levi before he closed the bathroom door gave him butterflies. 

-

Eren couldn't stop smiling as he slid the tray of cinnamon rolls into the oven.  
Does this mean we're dating?  
Don't fuck this up, Eren.  
Ok, calm down. You can do this. You can handle a relationship with a short, hot french guy who has great taste in clothes that you want to tear off him anyways. But can't because you are a terrified idiot who is still a virgin and almost 22.   
He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard someone clearing their throat and calling out, "Eren."  
Levi stood at the end of the hallway nearest to where the living room was at.  
As Eren turned around, he told himself that if he ever had the chance, he needed to see Levi like this again:  
A towell was wrapped around his waist; his hair not completely soaked, but half dry and still half damp; and Eren took care to notice the tiny water droplets that slid down his chest-  
Jesus christ he is built-  
And to where the towel met his hips.  
That's not leaving anything to the imagination.  
"I'm pretty sure you're gonna have to find me some smaller pants," he held up Eren's underwear, sighing.  
Eren forced a nervous laugh, blushing furiously, "Uh...you can grab a pair that you think will fit you, if you'd like. Just look in the top drawer of my dresser."  
He nodded, turning around-giving Eren a great view of his ass, even if it were below the towel-and heading back into his room.

Levi fidgeted nervously as he hesitantly pulled the drawer open.   
Oh dear god.  
He nearly groaned when he saw the brunette had at least 4 pairs of girls underwear. He didn't want to tolerate this much longer so he grabbed the smallest pair he could see. Which happened to be one of the girls pairs. He recognized it as the pair Eren had worn when they were skyping.   
He hurried back to the bathroom, getting dressed quickly.   
Everything else is too big, shit.  
The sweatpants Eren had given him hung much too low on his waist, and he rolled the waistband twice to help keep them up better. The shirt wasn't too big, but the sleeves kept covering his hands and it bothered him a little.  
He looked in the mirror, running a hand through his damp hair. He hesitated before heading out in the hallway and making his way towards the kitchen.  
Levi leaned against the island counter, watching Eren intently as he was cooking eggs on the stove.  
"I hope you like scrambled. I don't like making them any other way. If you want, I can though," Eren sensed him in the kitchen, rubbing the back of his neck as he pushed the eggs around in the pan.  
Levi shrugged, "Doesn't matter much to me. I'm not a picky eater."  
Eren chuckled.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. I just thought you would be," the brunet smiled, nearing flipping the pan when he suddenly felt hands on his waist and lips on his neck.  
"Hm...well, I think..." He placed a kiss near his spine, "...that maybe..." Another closer to his hairline, "...you shouldn't make assumptions about me."  
He shivered, nodding, "Can you uhm...the cinnamon rolls are done...so you can start eating if you want."  
"I don't know," he muttered, "I've got something a little more appetizing right here."  
Eren blushed as Levi continued placing soft kiss all over his neck. He could feel heat pooling is his lower abdomen. He felt gentle fingers on his bare skin, Levi having lifted his t-shirt just slightly.   
"L-Levi," he stumbled over his name, "Can...you...shiiiit..."  
The smaller male sucked on his skin, leaving another already forming mark behind.   
"Hm?" He replied innocently.  
"Levi, please."  
"What?" Another placed on the back of his neck.  
"Oh my god, Levi," he gasped, letting his head fall forward a bit to give him a little more access.  
The hands on his hips tightened a bit as the smaller male muttered against his skin, "What is it, Eren?"  
The way he said his name made his knees weak, "I...please, Levi...I need..."  
"What? Tell me what you need, Eren."  
He bit his lip, his eyes squeezing shut. He started to say something but his voice quickly turned into a moan, "L-Levi...I...nnng...oh my fuck, yes. Right there."  
Levi had begun sucking at the skin right in the middle of the back of his neck, and he smirked.  
Found it.  
"Please, don't stop," Eren had turned off the stove, his hands now gripping the counter in front of him.   
I'm gonna come if he doesn't stop.  
I have to say something before-  
"Holy fuck," his legs were shaking as Levi bit down on his skin, causing his release.  
He nearly collapsed. Levi wrapped his arms around him, keeping him from falling.  
"E-Eren...I didn't know...I...I'm sorry," Levi bit his lip, inhaling sharply as the brunet turned to face him.  
"That was...amazing," Eren gasped.  
Levi flushed a bright red, avoiding his gaze.  
"Uhm...can I...I wanna return the favor," he whispered as he buried his face in Levi's neck.  
"N-n-no, i-it's o-ok...I...I-I'm fine," he gulped audibly.  
The taller male pulled away, forcing Levi to look him in the eye, "I can't not. Please?" He let his hands run down his sides to his hips, "These clothes are huge on you."  
He blushed, looking away, "You noticed?" Levi suddenly grabbed Eren's hands, remembering he had been wearing his underwear, "Uhm...I'm wearing your underwear, too, brat."  
Eren chuckled, grinning as Levi let go of his hands, letting him continue, "So?"  
"Tch...it's disturbi-fuck," Eren's lips were suddenly attached to his collarbone, and somehow his hand had slipped beneath the waistband.   
Levi let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and nearly pouted when Eren pulled away.  
"Are you...you're wearing my girls underwear?" He stared at him intently.  
He flushed a bright red, "I...nothing else fit!" He did his best to defend himself.  
I should not be freaking out this much. I am definitely not myself right now and holy fuck what is that-  
Levi groaned, opening his eyes-when had he shut them, exactly?- and glancing down to see what warmth had been suddenly wrapped around his cock.  
It was Eren's mouth.   
He groaned, letting his head fall back as he hesitantly ran his fingers through Eren's hair.   
It's so hot and tight and oh god.  
Levi couldn't help it when he bucked his hips forward, immediately stuttering out, "S-s-sorry."  
Eren pulled away, making him whine a bit, "Mmm, it's fine. Go ahead, actually." He dove back onto his cock, running his tongue along the underside of it.  
His hands were shaking as he yanked on Eren's hair. The brunet moaned, sending vibrations along his length that made his legs tremble.  
He finally opened his eyes to look down into Eren's.   
The look the boy was giving him made him weak, "E-Eren...I...I'm gonna..."  
The taller male just nodded, suddenly bobbing his head fast and sucking as hard as he could.

Eren swore he had never tasted anything better in his life. And he promised himself he would be able to taste it again as he pulled away, swallowing all that he could.  
Levi pulled him to his feet after yanking the sweatpants back on himself. He wrapped his arms around the brunet, biting his lip as he muttered, "I'm sorry. I know you haven't...ever...I didn't mean to ruin that for you."  
Eren chuckled, leaning back to look him in the eye, "What do you mean? Just cuz that was the first time someone else had ever made me come because they were touching me doesn't mean I didn't want it."  
The smaller male blushed slightly, "Really? So...I mean...nobody else has...ever?"  
He shook his head, "I should probably go shower before it dries. You can go ahead and eat-actual food- if you'd like."  
Levi blushed, looking away from him quickly, "Right...I'll wait for you to be done."  
The brunette smiled, leaning down a bit to kiss his cheek before running off to the bathroom.  
What the hell have I gotten myself into? 

~.~.~.~.~

What the hell have I gotten myself into?  
Eren ran a hand through his damp hair, sighing as he made his way out into the hall and to the kitchen.  
Nerves bubbled up in his stomach when he couldn't find Levi in the living room. Nor in the kitchen.  
All he found was a note sitting on the island, reading:  
Eren,  
I'm sorry I left so suddenly. I realize it may seem quite rude of me. Especially after what just happened. I got a call from a friend who needed help with something. Immediately. I'll text you later this evening.  
~Levi


	9. Nothing Can Hurt Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! Woah, we came full circle, folks! Hopefully I will have my new Reigisa fic or my new oneshot Ereri. Wish me luck and feel free to subscribe or make requests!!!

Eren's hands were shaking.  
"I just...he left so suddenly and I-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence, knowing if he finished it, he would cry.  
"It was immature of him," his brother replied, reaching to take one of his hands in his much smaller ones.  
"God, I can't believe you're more knowledgeable about this than I am, Armin. And you're only 13."  
The small boy shrugged, "Mother always said I was just a 26 year old genius inside a 13 year old child's body."  
Eren chuckled half-heartedly, wrapping his arms around him, "I don't know what to do."  
The boy nodded understandably, his blonde bob haircut messing itself up from the motion, "You said this happened when?"  
"Uhm...Friday night...last week..."  
"And he hasn't called you or texted you at all?"  
The brunet bit his lip, "Well..."  
"Eren."  
"I'm sorry, ok? I just don't want to answer because...what the hell am I supposed to say?"  
Armin shook his head, leaning back to look Eren in the eye, "Tell him that you want to keep a stable relationship with him, even if he has an antithesis on the matter. Telling him how you feel is a more suitable solution than ignoring him."  
"Why do you always use words I don't know when you try giving me advice?"  
"Eren."  
He groaned before pouting, "Ugggh...he keeps leaving me voicemails about wanting to talk. In person. I don't know if I want to see him again."  
Armin smiled knowingly, "Of course you do."  
Eren pulled his phone from his pocket hesitantly, slowly dialing the number. It seemed like forever before he finally hit the call button.  
He sighed in relief when it went to voicemail before whispering the information to his brother.  
"Leave a message," Armin whispered back.  
Eren bit his lip, "Hey, Levi. It's...Eren. I, uhm, wanted to let you know I'm free to meet up tonight, if that's alright. Is the cafe alright? I could probably be there about 7:00. Just let me know?"  
He hung up the phone quickly, looking at his brother with fear in his eyes.  
Armin grinned, "It's 4:00. And it takes 2 hours and 37 minutes to get back to the city with the regular 5:00 rush."  
The brunet rolled his eyes, standing slowly. He didn't like being at his dad's house. The smell reminded him too much of his mother. But he would come to see his brother whenever physically possible.   
"I'll call you tomorrow."  
"It's Saturday. I have a chess club meetup tomorrow. It's pre-reg for the finals in a few weeks."  
"Right," Eren leaned down, brushing the hair from his face away and placing a small kiss to his forehead, "Let me know when it is so I can come see you."   
As he headed towards the door, he could hear his brother say, just loud enough for him to hear, "And you'll probably be preoccupied with your partner."  
"Can you stop being so formal?!" Eren shouted as he shut the door behind him.

~.~.~.~.~

It was already starting to get dark outside by the time Eren had walked into the cafe.  
And for once in his life, he was early.  
He glanced down at his phone-checking for both a message from Levi and the time:  
6:42  
‘Good. Now I get to sit here by myself in agonizing silence until he comes. If he even decides to show up. Which could happen. He probably doesn't want to see me after I've been ignoring him.  
What if he shows up and just fucking yells at me? I kind of deserve it, after ignoring him. I shouldn't have done that.  
I was so confused, though. He left so suddenly and I thought that just meant he wouldn't want to see me anymore.  
But when he kept calling, I thought maybe...i don't know. Maybe he was calling to apologize.  
But what if he wasn't. What if he wanted to meet in person so he could tell me face to face that he didn't want to be romantically involved with me anymore.   
At least then he would still be considerate. He's so nice…’  
Eren's thoughts rushed around in his head as he sat where he had the first time he had met Levi. Sinking down into the chair, he clutched his phone in his hands intently, staring down at it.  
Heh. My hands are shaking. Just the first time when-  
The door to the cafe swung open suddenly, a short, dark haired male stepping inside as the bell rang. His face red from the wind outside-it had begun snowing, Eren noted-, and his hair a complete mess from what Eren assumed to be rushing there.  
He looked back down at his phone:  
7:13  
Really? It's been that long since I got here?  
The brunette took deep breaths to help his heart from racing and to stop his hands from shaking any longer.  
Levi glanced around the small cafe nervously, running a hand through his hair. He finally spotted Eren and wanted to run and hug him.  
Instead he just walked over slowly and sat across from the taller male just as he had only a few weeks ago.  
"Jesus fuck, Eren. I thought you were dead," Levi said, trying his best to get him to look him in the eye.   
"Pfft. Nothing can hurt me," his reply sounded sarcastic.  
"Then why...why have you been ignoring me, brat?" He muttered quietly.  
Eren gulped audibly, biting his lip as he thought of how he was going to word his thoughts.  
"I just...I thought you left because you didn't want to be with me. And I like you. A lot. And I thought maybe...after what happened, you didn't want to see me anymore. And when you kept calling, I freaked out. 'Cus I wasn't sure what I would say to you."  
"And now you do?" Levi tilted his head just slightly.  
He nodded, "I, uhm...it's just-it's kind of like...uh...damn it, I hate words." Eren groaned.   
He stood quickly, moving around the table so he was bent down with his face level with the smaller male's.  
Eren didn't hesitate before kissing him.

-

Levi was chilled to the bone, the kiss surging through his entire body like a flood that lasted for days.  
When the taller male pulled away, he reached up to grab the front of his shirt to yank him back down.   
It was a bit awkward, teeth clanking together and a few accidental nips-which Eren didn't seem to mind.  
It was several minutes later that he pulled away, panting as he reached to brush the hair from Levi's face, "Do you...do you wanna come to my place?"  
Levi shook his head, standing and grabbing Eren's hand. He looked heartbroken before Levi finally said, "No. We're going to mine."  
His face was a bright red as the small male dragged him out to his car to take him to a place he had never been, but had definitely wanted to see.

~.~.~.~.~

Levi's hands were shaking as he held Eren's face in them.  
His face a flushed red, the smaller male thought Eren looked good like this: bright red; hair even messier than usual; his eyes avoiding looking at Levi; and pushed up against Levi's front door.  
"Are you ok?" The brunet finally looked him in the eye, placing his hands on top of Levi's to stop them shaking.  
He gulped, nodding, "I just...I'm happy you're here right now."  
"What? You excited to get me naked?"  
Levi stuttered, "N-no! T-t-that's not why. I'm just happy because-"  
Eren cut him off by placing a soft kiss to his lips, giggling, "I was joking. But I know I'm excited to see you without clothes on again."  
Levi actually blushed, taking a step backwards and stumbling a bit after having dropped his hands from Eren's face, "Uhm...I don't...you don't need to do that..."  
Eren took a step towards him, backing him up until the back of his knees hit the couch, making him fall backwards.  
The brunet smirked as he straddled his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck, "But I want to, Levi," he practically purred his name, reminding Levi of the first time he had heard Eren say his name.  
It had given him chills, heat pooling in his lower stomach more and more as he had repeated it that night.   
"'Ey, dork," he pulled him from his thoughts, placing small kisses along his jaw, "Lift your arms up."  
He hadn't noticed that the brunet's hands had made their way to his waist, fingers brushing against his bare skin and making him shiver. He did as Eren said, and watched silently as Eren took his time to fold the shirt and place in on the coffee table.  
"What? I can tell you're OCD," he gestured to the pristine living room around them. 

-

Eren decided he liked Levi's house.   
The layout had a cozy feel to it and he loved the way it smelled.   
The front door opened right into the living room, with a small closet by the door that Eren assumed was a coat closet. There was a short flight of stairs leading to the basement, and another longer flight to the left of it, leading to upstairs. He liked how open it was: he could see upstairs to where the bathroom was, and what he could only guess was Levi's room.  
"I didn't think you were polite," Levi replied sarcastically.  
Eren pouted, hitting his arm playfully, "Hey! I so am. At least I don't call people mean names."  
"What? You don't like me calling you brat?" He reached up to brush his fingers along Eren's cheek, making the taller male blush a bright red.  
"I didn't expect you to be so gentle."  
He rose an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"  
He took Levi's hand, lacing their fingers together, "I thought you'd be a little more rough with making out. Especially from what you told me the first time we talked."  
Levi avoided his gaze, forcing his own blush from showing, "You'd probably like that," he muttered.  
Eren giggled, leaning forward to blow air into Levi's ear, admiring the way he shivered visibly, "Absolutely."  
He carefully moved his hands to the brunet's waist, sighing when he felt lips attach themselves to his collarbone, "You better be careful with the hickies. My assistant was confused when I came in with turtlenecks for a week straight."  
"Hmmm....nope," he left growing dark marks all over his neck, making his way down his chest till he reached the waistband of his slacks.   
Eren glanced up at him, his eyes asking for permission. Once Levi nodded, he had him in just his boxers within seconds.   
"Jesus fuck, Eren. You wanna slow down, maybe?"   
"I love foreplay, but right now I just want to give you the best blowjob of your life," he smirked before mouthing at his cock through the fabric of his underwear.  
Levi inhaled sharply, his head falling backwards as his hands instinctively went to grab the brunet's hair, "Shit. E-Eren."  
He pulled away, tilting his head innocently, "Hm?"  
"Can you just...please?"  
"What? What do you want, Levi? You have to tell me," the look in his eyes made Levi nearly growl his response.  
"Let me see that pretty little mouth of yours on my cock. Now."  
He shivered, slowly pulling the underwear off of him. He didn't waste anytime before taking him into his mouth completely.  
"Fuck yes," Levi squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip as Eren watched his face intently.  
He sucked in his cheeks, reveling in the taste of the smaller male's precum.  
Levi moaned softly, wrapping his legs around his shoulders. The brunet didn't seem to be bothered by the heels digging into his back, or the hands in his hair.  
"E-Eren, I can't...I'm gonna..." He bit his lip, his voice quiet.  
He just nodded, the motion pulling another moan from Levi. When Eren hummed happily, he finally came, muttering his name over and over.  
The taller male, after having swallowed and licked Levi clean, moved to straddle his lap again, nuzzling his face into his neck, "Your smell is so comforting."  
Levi panted softly in his ear, sending chills down his spine, "Eren."  
"Hm?" Eren pulled away to look at him.  
"Can I...is it alright for me to...help you...with...that..." He glanced downward toward the very obvious erection straining against his skinny jeans.  
He blushed, "You don't have to do that...I, uhm...I can always take care of it myself."  
"Tch, nonsense."  
"Not really...why would you say that?"  
Levi smirked, leaning forward to whisper in his ear, "I can just ravish your neck and finger you wide open until you're right up against the edge. And then..." He let his voice trail off purposely.  
"T-t-then what?" Eren shivered as he felt Levi unbutton his jeans.  
"Then you can ride me and scream my name. How does that sound, hm?"  
The brunette gulped audibly, "I...it sounds...a-aah," he arched his back as Levi circled his entrance with his finger.  
When did his hand get there?  
"Sounds what?" The smaller male turned him so Eren was facing away from him. He let the younger male settle in between his legs, ass pressed against an already growing erection.  
"I-it sounds-nng," he struggled to speak clearly as Levi slid a finger in him, "s-s-sounds n-nice-fuck." He gasped at the sensation of Levi spreading him open as well as him leaving hickeys and bite marks along the back of his neck.   
"Yeah? You seem kinda close though, Eren," he muttered his name sweetly, slipping in a second finger.  
"I-I-I am no-fuck, Levi," he groaned as the smaller male pressed against that sensitive bundle of nerves inside him.   
"Mhm. Right."  
Eren was trembling as Levi sucked on the skin just at the top of his spine, "Levi. Please."  
"Please, what? You have to tell me what you want," the smaller male did his best to ignore his own erection.  
This is about him, not me. I need to make this perfect for him.  
"Nnng, Levi," Eren panted, leaning his head back so it rested on the smaller male's shoulders. "Please. I want to ride you...daddy."  
He knew the brunet was trying to get him to snap, "And? What do good boys get when they do something good?"  
"A-ah...a...reward," he squirmed between his legs, purposely rubbing his ass against Levi's hard dick.  
"Of course they do, Eren. And you've been a good boy," he carefully slipped a third finger inside him, spreading him wide.  
He squeaked, pushing down onto Levi's hand, "Mnnn, w-what can I have, daddy?"  
Fuck, stop saying that brat.  
Levi stopped kissing his neck, making him whine, "Take off your jeans, baby."  
He nodded eagerly, standing to slide them off and reveal the same pair of underwear he had leant to Levi the night he slept over.  
Eren stood between his legs, licking his lips as he stared at his cock.  
Levi pulled him down so he was sitting in his lap, "Eren," he placed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth, "Are you...do you really want this? Are you sure you want your first time...I mean...with me?"  
He nodded, grinding down onto the smaller male for good measure, "Nmm, course. I...hm...I want you."  
Levi gulped, "Eren. Seriously. I don't want to do this if you're only doing it to make me happy or some shit like that."  
Eren looked in his eyes, his face a light shade of red, "Levi...I really want this. I want to...I want you."  
The way he avoided Levi's eyes when he said that, how his voice got so quiet-it made Levi so...happy. He started placing kisses along the brunette's jaw.  
"L-Levi...you know what that does to me," Eren whimpered.  
He nodded, leaving a growing mark just below his jawline, "Mhm."  
Eren bit his lip, slipping off his underwear before carefully taking Levi's member in his hand to line it up with his entrance.  
Levi did his best to continue sucking dark marks along his neck, making the brunette shake as he slid himself down onto his cock.  
Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, lips near his ear, panting , "I...I-I'm good," he said after a moment.   
"You sure?" Levi muttered against his skin.  
He nodded, letting out a breathy response, "Yeah," before the smaller male slowly lifted Eren's hips up and let him fall back down onto his dick again.  
"Jesus, fuck, brat. You're so...nngm...tight."  
Eren blushed, closing his eyes as Levi nipped at his skin and slowly let the brunette move up and down on him, "S-s-shut up.  
Levi smiled, angling his hips a different way just slightly. The response he got was satisfying: Eren crying his name out and letting out a hot breath that gave Levi chills.  
The smaller male did his best to limit the amount of hickeys he was leaving behind, but the way they made Eren squirm as he bounced up and down on him was too worth it.   
"L-Levi...please...Faster," he mumbled, nibbling at his ear.  
Levi moaned in response, picking up his pace until he was hitting Eren's prostate repeatedly.  
"P-please...can you...I want you to touch me," Eren whined, starting to reach for his own painfully hard member.  
Levi bit his lip as he wrapped his hand around Eren's cock slowly, tortuously.   
He liked how the brunet whimpered but moved to run his hands through Levi's hair anyways.   
Levi gave a particularly hard suck to the junction between his shoulder and neck that had Eren nearly screaming his name as Levi pounded into his prostate.  
"L-Levi...I can't..."  
He nodded his head, moving his hand a bit faster, "Go ahead, Eren."  
Eren was trembling and muttering Levi's name into his ear as he came.  
The way he tightened around Levi was enough to bring him to completion as well.  
The brunette slowly got off of him, pulling Levi down so they were laying down, facing each other.  
Eren reached up to brush away a piece of hair that had fallen into his eyes, "Levi."  
"Hm?" He muttered, already placing soft kisses along his neck.  
"Levi."  
He pulled away, looking into those cerulean blue-green eyes with slight worry, "What?"  
He gulped, taking Levi's face into his hands, whispering quietly, "I love you," before kissing him.  
Levi could feel the breath leaving his lungs, but he didn't care much as he recuperated the kiss with just as much passion.  
The smaller male pulled away, his eyes locking with Eren's, "Eren."  
"U-u-uhm...I didn't...I mean...I'm sorry...I don't know why I-hmph!"  
Levi was kissing him again, running his hands through his dark bedhead hair.   
Eren pulled away, gulping as he stared into Levi's eyes.   
"Do not apologize, Eren."  
"But I...I don't want you to hate me..."  
"I couldn't hate you," he hugged him tightly, burying his face in the taller male's neck, "I love you, too."


End file.
